Not my happy ending, yet!
by c0c0girl
Summary: Sisters dating the brothers but Boomer and Bubbles? Nope! They broke up four years ago and the others are trying to get them back together, Bubbles and Boomer are now best friends. But Bubbles can't help but feel like she's missing Boomer, like she still has feelings for him but the problem is there are other obstacles in the way! Will love conquer all or all conquer love?


**Not my happy ending, yet!**

**Hi guys so this is my new story, and yeah yeah I know, I already have others that I have to update but I had this really good idea for a story! This story's pairing is boomer/bubbles! Even though I'm not crazy about this pairing but I don't hate it. So I hope you all enjoy this and I promise I'll update my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ppg's or the rrb's only my story and OC's!**

**ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter one: The boys are back.**

_Take it back to the place when, you know it all began. We can be anything we wanna be. You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again. Together making history._

Laughter was heard from inside one of the rooms in the Utonium house, the girls were sitting in blossom's room on her bed chatting about everything that happened this year. Yep, it was the end of school year and the girls just had their last day as juniors at Townsville High. Next year they were seniors!

"O MY GOD! I can't believe we're seniors next year!" bubbles squealed making buttercup scowl, "I'm just happy we only have one more year, then it's FREEDOM!" buttercup exclaimed.

"Oh please buttercup, when we graduate we're gonna **have **to go to college, to get a good job afterwards" blossom said which made buttercup frown, "You always **have **to spoil everything, don't you bossy?!" buttercup grumbled.

Blossom growled ate her sister but before she could say something bubbles interrupted "WAIT! What are we gonna do when we go to college?!" she asked panicking, buttercup rolled her eyes "Learn! Duh, stupid" she shot.

Bubbles shook her head "I know that buttercup! I mean about the town! Who's gonna protect the town, when we're gone?" she asked pacing around while panicking, blossom stood up and put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder "Don't worry bubs, it's been a while since any monster attacked the town, HIM and Mojo Jojo retired and the gang green gang disappeared years ago!"

Buttercup nodded "Yeah, and Fuzzy Lumpkins retired too, he just lives in his wooden house in the woods peacefully, those anger management sure helped him a lot!" blossom nodded and smiled reassuringly "Exactly! See bubbles there's nothing to worry about"

Just as blossom finished her sentence the hotline rang, bubbles motioned to the phone "See?" she said proving her point, blossom sighed and buttercup rolled her eyes "It's probably just some amateur robbers, the police can take care of them" buttercup said.

"Nevertheless BC we should still answer and see what's wrong" blossom said in her usual leader tone, she walked over to the phone and answered.

"Yes, Mayor?" she said in a serious tone, "What? Wait, slow down mayor" trying to calm the mayor down over the phone, her sisters looked at her, bubbles looked nervous and buttercup had a determined look.

"The bank's walls were blown up? And now someone's robbing it? Okay got it, we're on our way!" she said and hung up. "There's a robbery at the bank, and doesn't sound like any amateurs" bubbles looked nervously at her sister.

Blossom gave her a reassuring smile "I know it's been a while since we fought with anyone, but we'll be fine" she said, bubbles nodded "Okay girls let's go!" she said back to her serious tone, "Fine! Jeesh miss bossy!" buttercup growled.

With that they flew out the window, blossom first, buttercup second and bubbles last. They flew directly to the bank, not wasting any time. **(A.N – okay I'm quickly gonna describe each of them!)**

Blossom – Long untouched red hair still in her usual high ponytail with her red bow, beautiful yet unusual light pink eyes and pearly white smile. She's pretty tall with great curves and B-cup boobs, pale skin. She's wearing a hot pink tank top with light blue skinny jeans and pink flats.

Buttercup – Short raven black hair that stops just past her shoulders, sexy lime green eyes and pearly white smile. She's the tallest of her sisters with an hour glass figure and C-cup boobs, lightly tanned skin. She's wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Fighter not lover' written in green bold letters, dark skinny jeans and green high-tops. Hair was in a messy ponytail.

Bubbles – Long golden blonde hair that stops just above her butt and usually curls on the end, cute baby blue eyes and also a pearly white smile. She's the shortest of her sisters with perfect curves and C-cup boobs, creamy skin. She's wearing a light blue shoulder off top with a white tank top underneath, white shorts and blue sneakers. Hair in two pigtails as usual.

**(END)**

They landed in front of the bank and gasped at what they saw, there standing in front of them were the Rowdy Ruff boys! Buttercup growled, blossom glared and bubbles whimpered a bit before sending a glare to a smirking boomer. "What the hell are you doing back in Townsville?!" buttercup shouted at them.

Butch smirked "Miss me much, butterbutt?" he asked which only made buttercup growl more, "Miss you? Yeah right! It was heaven without you here, you dumbass!" she shouted again, blossom shushed her and looked back at brick.

"Why are you idiots doing back here? You disappeared at least eight years ago and now you're back?" she asked in her leader tone, brick chuckled "Where you counting the days we were gone, blossy?" he asked in a teasing tone, she glared at him "Oh please, I couldn't care less about you and your stupid brothers!" she shot back.

While this was happening bubbles and boomer were staring at each other the whole time, taking in every bit of detail they could. Sure they still hated each other but it felt like something was pulling bubbles towards him, like there was something about him that intrigued her. Maybe it was his mature looks, or his now grown up personality or even the mischievousness she saw in his eyes.

She didn't know what it was that was so interesting about him, but she couldn't help but blush when their eyes met. She quickly looked away not wanting to be caught staring at her counterpart much less her enemy! "Put the bags of money down and we'll let you go" she was snapped out o her thoughts by her sister blossom's voice.

Brick chuckled again "I don't think so blossy" he said and charged towards her, while butch charged towards buttercup, but boomer was still standing in one place grinning, he looked towards bubbles and his grin widened. **(A.N – I'm quickly gonna describe the guys too!)**

Brick – Long red hair that stops past his shoulders put in a low ponytail, blood red eyes and a lightly tanned skin. He has a muscular body with muscles that show pretty good, he's the second tallest and he has a six pack developing an eight pack. He's wearing a red t-shirt with dark jeans and red chucks, and of coarse his usual red baseball cap on backwards.

Butch – Short jet black always spiked up, sexy forest green eyes and a perfect tanned skin. He has a muscular body with muscles that show perfectly, he's the tallest of his brothers and has an eight pack. He's wearing a green tank top that shows his muscles great with black baggy pants and green converse.

Boomer – Shaggy beach blonde hair and bangs that almost cover his beautiful ocean blue mischievous eyes and a lightly tanned skin like brick. He has a muscular body with muscles that don't show as much as butch and brick's, he's as tall as brick and has a six pack. He's wearing a sleeveless dark blue hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath, black baggy pants and dark blue high-tops.

**Bubbles POV:**

He was just standing there, grinning. Mocking me with those eyes filled with mischief, something was really different about him but I don't exactly know what. Suddenly he charged towards me catching me by surprise, making me fall backwards onto the floor. He punched me in the stomach which made me gasp for air, I quickly pushed him off of me and tackled him hard against a wall.

I quickly kicked him in the stomach and he was sent through the wall, I smiled a little pleased with myself still having so much power inside me. Again I was caught off guard and was sent through the roof as he blasted me with one of his electric balls, I shook my head telling myself to stop thinking so much and fight this bastard.

So I quickly made an electric ball and threw it towards him but he easily dodged it, I gaped at him. When did he get so strong and so fast? I was snapped out of my thoughts by a kick in the chest, I defended myself against his hits by blocking them but was having trouble keeping up. I then quickly punched him straight in the jaw and he spit out some blood.

He was going to hit me back but was interrupted by his brother "Boomer! Let's go!" brick called, I mentally smirked blossom and buttercup were probably beating their asses again, while I was losing to their idiot brother. He nodded at his brother and turned to look at me again "You got stronger blue, I'll give you that much but still not strong enough" he said smirking, he quickly wiped some blood away from his mouth and winked at me before flying off.

I just stared off into space, my cheeks tinted pink. Why was I blushing?! He's my freakin counterpart and the enemy! I can't like him much less have a crush on him! So why was I blushing and why was I feeling so nervous around him, the kind of nervous you feel when you talk to a boy you like. I shook my head getting these thoughts out of my head.

I quickly flew back to our house to take a warm shower and forget everything that just happened, when I got home I got into the shower and turned the water on. I winced a bit when the water hit my bruises and cuts on my body, my healing powers were already working but I could still feel the pain.

I washed myself and my hair and got out of the shower, feeling refreshed. I wrapped the towel around my body and headed to my room, I quickly got into my light blue pajamas. Which was a light blue tank top and a darker shade blue pajama pants with my bunny slippers, I let my hair hang loosely so it can dry on its own time, it was messy but not ugly. I walked towards my window and opened it letting the cool wind into my room.

My room was pretty normal I guess, light baby blue walls, white fluffy carpet floor, my bedding existed from blue and white, my walls had posters of boy bands on them and I had a lot of stuffed animals on my bed and dresser. My door was light blue with the words 'Please knock first' written in a beautiful white print, and some bunny, hearts ect stickers.

I breathed in the fresh air that entered my room, I smiled and walked towards the window watching the sun set. It was beautiful, all the colors, yellow, orange, red, pink even some purple! I sighed at the sight and thought just how wonderful nature is, yep I'm a freak for nature! I giggled at that thought but suddenly felt hot breath against my neck.

"Wassup blue?" a husky yet somewhat childish voice asked me and I yelped jumping away from the person behind me, when I saw who it was my eyes widened and I felt nervous all over again. It was boomer. He got closer to me and brushed my hair with his hand, I just stood still hoping this was all a dream.

Cause I don't like the idea of a rowdy ruff boy in my room alone with me. "You look nice with your hair down, it suits you" he said while twirling a strand of my hair around his finger, he got closer and I backed away. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked really nervous of what he might do, he chuckled "Your window was open so I climbed through, you know it's pretty dangerous to leave your window open like that, some weirdo might climb through it"

I rolled my eyes "Too late for that" I said while slipping away, he laughed and for some reason his laugh was comforting making me feel more comfortable with him in my room, "Gee thanks for that" he said smiling, he looked friendly not determined and full of adrenaline like when we fight. "What do you want boomer?" I asked getting right to the point, he rose an eyebrow "Right to the point huh?" I nodded and he sighed "Well you see it's been a really long while since I've seen you, I just thought we could catch up a bit and just chat" he said smiling.

Once again I rolled my eyes "Cut the crap, why are you really here?" I asked getting annoyed, he frowned "You could always see through me" he said sighing but then he grinned "So you know some bad words heh?" he said getting closer again but I didn't get nervous this time, I was **WAY** too annoyed with this idiot.

I growled "To the point pleas?" I said trying to keep calm and not to lose my temper, he smirked and got really close our faces inches away from each other, "I want YOU" he whispered and then pulled me against him, and gave me a passionate kiss, I wanted to push him away cause I knew this was wrong, I knew when blossom saw this she'd freak and I knew that he was the enemy but I couldn't, my hands found their way to his hair and I pulled him closer.

_Here to change the world, to solve the mystery, fight the battle and save the girl. (no one) No one can stop us now. We're the ones who make the rules. The boys are back, the boys are back, the boys are back. Gonna do it again. Gonna wake up the neighborhood._

**Okay, done! The next chapter will be up soon enough! Hope you enjoyed and I really hope you review, guys I need some help with the outfits so if you have some ideas pleas send them to me and tell me which outfit should be worn by who. Oh and all you people who read and don't review, I ban you from my story! MWAHAHAHAHA! XD: Oh and the song I used in the beginning and end was 'The boys are back' by US5. R&R!**


End file.
